In analyzers for environment analysis and biological sample analysis in recent years, there is a growing need for quantitatively measuring a minute amount of analyte with high accuracy. In order to measure a minute amount of analyte accurately, it is not desirable to concurrently measure many kinds of components at one time. Further, it is necessary to concentrate components to be measured to some extent. Therefore, a pretreatment for concentrating and purifying a specimen is performed before analysis. A pretreatment method is here described by way of example in the case where particularly a specimen derived from a biological sample such as blood, serum, plasma, cellular tissue, or urine is tested and analyzed by instruments such as an automatic analyze.
There is known an automated pretreatment apparatus that employs an extraction treatment method using a solid-phase extraction plate in which, for example, a large number of wells are arranged on a single plate. For example, patent document 1 discloses an extraction treatment apparatus. In this apparatus, a reagent is aspirated and discharged by a dispensing head on which multiple syringes are arranged, to a solid-phase extraction plate on which 96 (12×8) wells are arranged in a matrix-like manner. The solid-phase extraction plate is positioned to above a vacuum rack by a movable X-Y-Z-positioning mechanism and depressurized for extraction treatment. Patent document 2 discloses a solid-phase extraction treatable apparatus which is provided with a sample rack to which 96 solid-phase extraction cartridges can be inserted. In addition, a passage through which liquid flow is provided by a pump is connected to the solid phase extraction cartridge from above and below the sample rack. As described in patent documents 3 and 4, a common pretreatment method for analyzing material derived from a biological sample involves using a separating column for separation and thereafter introducing a separated constituent into an analyzing section of an analytical instrument such as a mass spectrometer or a HPLC (high-performance liquid chromatography system).
Patent document 3 discloses an apparatus provided with a turntable into which 72 solid-phase extraction cartridges can be circularly inserted. The solid-phase extraction cartridge is positioned on the passages of two pumps by turning the turntable. A sample is eluted from a direction opposite the direction in which the sample is introduced into the cartridge. In this way, the degree of separation-degree is improved.Patent document 4 discloses an apparatus as below. Cartridges can be arranged on a turntable having a plurality of cartridge housing portions. The cartridges are previously allowed to hold a minute amount of sample and thereafter the cartridges are manually set at the cartridge housing portions. The passage of an HPLC is connected to a cartridge in the turntable by turning the turntable. In this way, the spreading of the sample component in the column is reduced.